


In the wake of your dreams

by FoggyDevil



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: General Hux's ginger cat Millicent, How Do I Tag, It Was Supposed To Be Romantic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Q has two cats, Sadly, and christmas-y, as in Alan Turing and Millicent Hux, because i'm a sucker, but i don't know how to fluff, but then it is?, but??? no???, i like angst, i think, kinda vague, no angst here tho, pretty vague tbh, they meet and it's not nice, this should have been fluff, turing and millicent, yep
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: scritta per il TCaTH Secret Santa 2016
 
"Io sono James. Piacere di conoscerti” quando allunga la mano per stringere la sua, Q non può far altro che ricambiare, perché è quello che le persone educate fanno e sua madre l'ha cresciuto a modo, grazie mille.“Ah, uh, p-piacere mio” se solo non fosse così stanco probabilmente sarebbe in estremo imbarazzo a causa del suo balbettio e della sua goffaggine, ma in questo momento non riesce proprio a preoccuparsene. Forse neppure l'uomo, no, James, se ne preoccupa. Forse lascerà passare senza commentare.“Sei carino quando arrossisci”.Okay no. Assolutamente no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY YULE! * stappa spumante *  
> Scritta per il TCaTH Secret Santa.  
> Prompt: Personaggio A si è appena trasferito in una nuova città, dove non conosce nessuno né tanto meno sa dove andare. Unico punto di riferimento è il market sotto casa, aperto 24h. Qui fa la conoscenza di personaggio B, all’inizio scorbutico e disinteressato, ma che a poco a poco si aprirà, fin quando entrambi non si renderanno conto di piacersi a vicenda.  
> Coppia: 00Q
> 
> Che dire, non avevo mai scritto 00Q, è la mia prima a tutti gli effetti.  
> Non avete idea di quanto sia stato difficile questo prompt per me, non sono brava con i meet-cute e temo di averli ridotti OOC, ma spero piaccia lo stesso!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

Dopo aver chiuso la porta del suo nuovo appartamento alle spalle degli uomini del servizio traslochi, Q si rende conto di tre cose.

La prima: è molto più tardi di quanto si aspettasse. Il trasloco è andato a rilento perché non sapeva più come far entrare tutti gli scatoloni nel, a suo dire, minuscolo appartamento in cui si è trasferito.

La seconda: sarà costretto a passare la notte sul divano comprato al negozio dell'usato, perché dovrebbe rivedere le sue priorità e mettere un'etichetta con su scritto il contenuto anche sugli scatoloni con dentro i generi di prima necessità, come lo spazzolino, o le lenzuola, e non solo su quelli con dentro i suoi computer e i suoi libri.

La terza: non ha latte in frigo e ha due gatti nervosi ed affamati che inizieranno a miagolare da un momento all'altro per ricevere il loro sacrosanto spuntino serale.

Q non ha assolutamente intenzione di lasciare che questo accada. Già visto, già fatto, già perso la sanità mentale una volta, non ci tiene a ripetere l'esperienza, grazie mille.

Ed è per questo che, dopo aver trovato per miracolo il suo giaccone, sta ora camminando per strada in cerca di un negozio.

Fuori è buio, l'aria fredda e pungente scoraggia le persone che possono permettersi di stare in famiglia ad uscire di casa; Q può annusare la neve nell'aria, mentre un'insegna luminosa lo guida verso l'unico minimarket aperto nel giro di un paio di miglia. È un ventiquattr'ore. Grazie Dio per questi piccoli miracoli.

Il cassiere non alza neppure lo sguardo dal libro che sta leggendo dietro il banco, quando lui apre la porta facendo suonare la piccola campanella. Le sue guance pizzicano a contatto con l'aria calda dell'interno, e quando le forti luci bianche gli fanno socchiudere gli occhi, si rende conto di aver dimenticato gli occhiali all'appartamento. Grandioso. Ora dovrà farsi venire il mal di testa per riuscire a leggere le etichette perché i suoi due gatti sono delle palle di pelo snob.

Con un sospiro si inoltra in una delle tre corsie alla ricerca di spazzolino, dentifricio e latte. E cibo per gatti. Non può dimenticare il cibo per gatti se domani vuole svegliarsi senza rischiare che Turing gli strappi la faccia con gli artigli. Quello stronzetto di Turing.

Sin da adolescente non è mai stato facile per lui conoscere persone nuove, farsi degli amici con cui passare del tempo, preferendo sempre la quieta compagnia di libri e computers a quella dei suoi chiassosi coetanei. Sua madre si è sempre preoccupata molto di questa sua tendenza ad isolarsi, temendo che, crescendo, rimanesse solo e senza amici. E anche adesso, in una città nuova, lontano dalla sua famiglia e pochi conoscenti, sarà difficile ricominciare. 

Beh, ha due gatti che lo adorano (quasi), ed è come avere due cari amici sempre vicini (all'incirca) che lo fanno sentire amato e utile (più o meno).

Ma chi vuole prendere in giro, si è appena trasferito in una città nuova, è solo e senza amici ed è piuttosto sicuro che i suoi gatti stiano complottando per ucciderlo nel sonno. 

La campanella dell'ingresso suona nuovamente e Q sente il cassiere salutare il nuovo cliente mentre lui aggiunge una bottiglia di vino economico alla lista della spesa perché è giovane e se lo può permettere e non c'è nessuno a fermarlo.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione butta nel cestino anche un pacco di earl grey perché non è ancora abbastanza disperato da darsi totalmente all'alcolismo.

Il commesso passa i suoi pochi articoli alla cassa, e Q sta tirando fuori la carta di credito per pagare quando l'unico altro cliente posa le proprie cose sul piano; latte e whiskey. Oh beh. Chi è lui per giudicare le scelte di vita degli altri? 

Alza appena lo sguardo per guardare l'uomo, in giacca e cravatta (chi diavolo si veste così per andare a comprare il latte?), corti capelli biondi, occhi segnati da occhiaie e talmente chiari da essere quasi più freddi dell'aria invernale che lo aspetta fuori dal minimarket. Ed un irritantissimo sorrisetto di supponenza schiaffato sulla faccia. A quanto pare quest'uomo non si fa alcun problema a giudicare gli altri in base ai loro acquisti in tarda serata.

Q alza un sopracciglio per sfidarlo a dire qualcosa, lo sconosciuto ridacchia appena e Q già lo odia. Con uno sbuffo imbusta le sue cose ed esce fuori dal negozio direttamente nell'aria fredda, marciando verso il suo appartamento.

Un incontro con uno sconoscito indisponente, irritante, seppur oggettivamente ben vestito, che non si fa problemi a ridere delle sue scelte di vita. Come se le  _ sue _ scelte fossero migliori.  _ Latte e whiskey _ . 

Con uno sbuffo apre il portone del palazzo e decide di non pensarci più. In fin dei conti questa giornata del cavolo è ormai finita e Q non incontrerà mai più l'arrogante estraneo.

 

* * *

 

Aveva torto, torto marcio. Aveva così tanto torto che nelle successive due settimane lo incontra altre volte, sempre a solito, dannatissimo minimarket. Non è che a Q piaccia andare a quel particolare negozio, ma è il più vicino a casa. Certo, potrebbe prendere il bus e arrivare in centro per fare compere a quel supermercato nuovo di cui l'anziana vicina gli ha parlato  _ a lungo _ e con dovizia di particolari, quella volta che è riuscita ad incastrarlo nell'atrio del palazzo. Ma dovrebbe fare un viaggio di quarantacinque minuti tra andata e ritorno e, ugh, ci sarebbero così tante _ persone _ , e sarebbe sicuramente pieno di  _ bambini _ . 

No, grazie. 

Quindi non gli rimane che il minimarket, che tende a frequentare ad orari più o meno improponibili, come la sera tardi dopo il lavoro o a notte fonda, quando non riesce a prendere sonno o viene svegliato da sette chili di Millicent che si piazza proprio sulla sua vescica per ricordargli che  _ qualcuno _ non ha fatto rifornimento di crocchette.

Nonostante questo, ha incontrato quell'uomo almeno altre tre volte. A quanto pare lo sconosciuto ha i suoi stessi orari malsani, e abitudini alimentari quantomeno dubbie, dal momento che tutte e tre le volte ha comprato del latte, cambiando solo la componente alcoolica della sua lista della spesa. E Q non lo ha mai visto comprare altri tipi di generi alimentari. Si chiede, più di una volta, che cosa mangi l'uomo, e arriva alla conclusione che sia probabilmente una qualche forma di vita aliena che si nutre solo di latte, alcool e raggi di luna. Il tutto condito con un'iscrizione in palestra, sicuramente, perché con quel corpo. Si, Q ha guardato e apprezzato, ma chiunque con gli occhi che funzionano guarderebbe e apprezzerebbe tutta quella roba li. Ciò non toglie che il biondo sia sempre un irritante, supponente, fastidioso sconosciuto che non manca mai di rivolgergli un sorrisetto sbruffone preceduto da un sopracciglio inarcato che urla  _ ti sto giudicando _ . E tutto questo non vale delle spalle larghe e un bel culo. Assolutamente.  
(Q ha anche notato le varie escoriazioni, ogni volta diverse dalle volte precedenti, presenti sul volto dell'uomo. Ed è piuttosto sicuro di averlo visto zoppicare, una volta).

 

* * *

 

È un'altra fredda serata quando Q rientra a casa da lavoro dopo aver fatto delle ore in più. Millicent e Turing lo accolgono sfrecciando tra i suoi piedi e rischiando di farlo inciampare due volte in tre metri, miagolando per lamentare il fatto che le loro ciotole sono ancora vuote. Serve loro la cena maledicendo i due gatti a bassa voce per non farsi sentire (è piuttosto sicuro che possano capirlo e non vuole dar loro altre scusanti per ucciderlo nel sonno) e si mette a sedere al tavolo della cucina, contando di risolvere un problema di codice in poco tempo. È stanco, ha fame e sonno e vorrebbe, per una volta, andare a letto ad un orario da normale essere umano. 

Quando alza finalmente gli occhi arrossati dallo schermo, nota le prime luci dell'alba che filtrano dalla finestra. Si stropiccia gli occhi affaticati, sbadigliando sonoramente. Ormai è troppo tardi (o troppo presto) per mettersi a dormire; probabilmente cadrebbe in un coma leggero dal quale non si sveglierebbe se non il giorno dopo.  
Il suo stomaco brontola per un'altra cena saltata, e lui apre il frigo per ritrovarsi davanti ad una triste desolazione. Deve fare la spesa.

Si trascina stancamente fino al minimarket, dove il solito cassiere gli rivolge solo un cenno di riconoscimento prima di tornare alla sua rivista.  
Sbadigliando cerca di raggiungere lo scaffale più alto per arrivare all'ultima scatola dei suoi cereali preferiti, di marca americana, colorati e con talmente tanti zuccheri da scatenarti il diabete. Aggrotta la fronte e si alza sulle punte, e perché diavolo la scatola è così indietro, lui vuole solo i suoi dannatissimi cereali a andare a dormire. Sta valutando l'opzione di scalare tutto lo scaffale quando la tanto agognata scatola comincia a fluttuare verso di lui. Oh beh. Deve essere più stanco di quel che credeva.

Mettendo a fuoco da dietro gli occhiali si accorge che non sta sperimentando un'allucinazione dovuta alla mancanza di sonno, ma c'è una mano che sta spostando la scatola. Confuso si volta, salendo con lo sguardo lungo quel braccio (tonico, muscoloso, niente male), scivolando su un colletto bianco aperto su un collo abbronzato (hey, salve), per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con  _ lui _ . L'uomo col sorrisetto irritante. Oh, perfetto. Non gli basta guardarlo dall'alto in basso con quell'espressione di superiorità, vuole anche rubargli l'ultimo pacco di cereali. Q è pronto a combattere con le unghie e con i denti per i suoi cereali, nessuno può privarlo di quel guilty pleasure zuccherino.

Apre la bocca, per cosa non sa bene, forse ringhiare o più probabilmente lagnarsi, ma la richiude appena il suo cervello si rimette di pari passo con quello che sta succedendo.  _ Lui _ è ancora lì. Non si è mosso. Non si sta allontanando verso il tramonto, alba, è uguale, con i suoi cereali nel sacchetto della spesa. Lo sta anzi fissando con un sopracciglio alzato, e Q si rende conto che sono già troppi secondi che si stanno guardando a vicenda senza dire una parola. Alza un sopracciglio a sua volta perché, onestamente, è tutto quello che riesce a fare con le poche energie che gli sono rimaste.

“Prendi.”

La  _ sua  _ voce è...una bella voce. Seriamente, Q si metterà a tessere le lodi di quella voce roca quando avrà recuperato tutte le ore di sonno arretrate.

Meccanicamente il suo braccio si allunga e la sua mano afferra la scatola che gli viene posta, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi chiari. Occhiaie profonde li segnano, rendendoli appena un po' tristi, nonostante il mezzo sorriso che li accompagna. 

_ Occhi così chissà che hanno visto. _

“Uh, grazie” caccia fuori prima di fare la figura del maleducato (sia mai che su a madre lo venga a sapere) “n-non ci arrivavo”. Patetico, si, giustificazione non necessaria, certo, ma per un attimo Q può giurare di aver visto il sorriso irritante dell'uomo farsi più sincero. _Uh_. Okay.

“Come ti chiami?” Q incolpa la stanchezza quando deve battere le palpebre un paio di volte prima di registrare la domanda. Perché da quando sconosciuti fastidiosi e scolpiti come statue greche vanno in giro a chiedergli il nome?

“...Q” 

L'uomo sembra divertito dal suo balbettio patetico “Diminutivo di Quentin?” chiede, mentre il suo sorriso si allarga un po' di più. Somiglia un poco ad uno squalo.

“Oh, no. Solo Q” 

“Okay, Solo Q. Io sono James. Piacere di conoscerti” quando allunga la mano per stringere la sua, Q non può far altro che ricambiare, perché è quello che le persone educate fanno e sua madre l'ha cresciuto a modo, grazie mille.

“Ah, uh, p-piacere mio” se solo non fosse così stanco probabilmente sarebbe in estremo imbarazzo a causa del suo balbettio e della sua goffaggine, ma in questo momento non riesce proprio a preoccuparsene. Forse neppure l'uomo, no, _James_ , se ne preoccupa. Forse lascerà passare senza commentare.

“Sei carino quando arrossisci”.

Okay _ no _ . Assolutamente no. 

Q aggrotta la fronte, raddrizza le spalle e tira indietro la propria mano con un gesto secco, troncando sul nascere una risposta cattiva che gli si forma in gola. Non ha tempo per queste stronzate. Butta i cereali nel proprio cesto della spesa e marcia verso la cassa, dove l'addetto batte il suo conto con uno stupido sorrisetto odioso come quello di, ugh, James. Sta uscendo dalla porta quando sente la voce del cassiere chiedere all'uomo che diavolo avesse combinato e il  _ chiudi il becco, Alec _ di James in risposta. La risata di Alec va a perdersi mentre Q marcia irritato verso casa.

 

* * *

 

Onestamente, Q odia quando lo chiamano carino. Da bambino tutti volevano pizzicargli le guance ed emettere versetti striduli su quanto fosse carino questo bambino. A lui non piaceva quando la gente lo toccava, e a fine giornata aveva sempre le guance rosse e doloranti. 

Anche crescendo, quelle rare volte che Penny riusciva a convincerlo ad uscire, veniva avvicinato ed apostrofato con quel maledetto vezzeggiativo.

_ Carino _ è un delicato mazzolino di fiori da portare alla mamma, carino è cucciolo di cane che gioca con una palla, carino è un gattino indifeso.  
Q non è delicato, non è un cucciolo e non è indifeso. Odia sentirsi così, odia associare quegli aggettivi a se stesso. Odia essere carino.

 

* * *

 

Gli incontri con James non finiscono, purtroppo, con l'aggiunta che adesso, ogni volta che Q lo incrocia al minimarket, James lo saluta sempre con quel sorrisetto irritante.

(Q non ha mai rivisto quell'ombra di sorriso sincero sul suo volto).

Generalmente Q ricambia con un brusco cenno del capo, oppure lo ignora totalmente, anche quando sono l'uno dietro l'altro alla cassa e James continua a rivolgergli quel sorriso, per il grande divertimento di Alec, che adesso abbandona le sue riviste ogni volta che Q entra in negozio a fare la spesa. 

Ah, si, la sfolgorante vetta della vita di Q: fonte di intrattenimento per il cassiere locale. Splendido.

Vanno avanti così per un paio di settimane, e ormai hanno stabilito una sorta di routine fatta di saluti ammiccanti e fredde risposte, quando qualcosa cambia.

Q mette il cibo per gatti nel cesto e perde un paio d'anni di vita quando si gira e si ritrova faccia a faccia con James. Come può un uomo essere così silenzioso, Gesù santo, non è possibile. I suoi occhi sembrano ancora più azzurri dell'ultima volta, e stanchi. Le occhiaie più profonde e i capelli corti leggermente scompigliati. Persino la camicia sembra stropicciata, e non impeccabile come al solito.

Nondimeno Q è pronto a scacciare qualsiasi tipo di approccio James si è inventato questa volta.

“Mi scuso.”

Okay, forse non qualsiasi tipo.  _ Prego _ ?

“Prego?” chiede Q, perché gli sembra una buona domanda da fare.

James si passa una mano tra i capelli e poi la nasconde nella tasca dei pantaloni, non prima che Q riesca a notare che le nocche sembrano sbucciate.

“La prima volta che ci siamo rivolti la parola. Non avrei dovuto chiamarti a quel modo. Mi dispiace di averti infastidito”.

_ Oh _ . Oh, beh. Questa davvero non se l'aspettava. Okay allora.

“Io...accetto le scuse. Suppongo. Non chiamarmi mai più a quel modo.”

“Questo vuol dire che posso ancora parlare con te?” eh, oh, eccolo di nuovo. Quell'espressione sincera, quel sorriso vero. C'è appena una sfumatura di flirt nel suo tono, e Q ne è piacevolmente sorpreso. 

Questa è l'occasione buona per allontanare James definitivamente, per dirgli di non rivolgergli mai più la parola e di lasciarlo finalmente in pace. Ma quegli occhi stanchi non lo lasciano andare, e quel sorriso sincero persiste ancora sulla bocca di James, e magari a Q farebbe bene avere qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno che non miagoli in risposta. A Q farebbe bene un amico.

Piega la bocca in un mezzo sorriso. “A quanto pare”.

 

* * *

 

Da quella volta Q risponde ad ogni saluto di James (Bond.  _ James Bond _ . Q lo ritiene un nome ridicolo che suonerebbe benissimo in un libro di spie) e chiacchierano di piccole cose mentre fanno la spesa. Nota con piacere che la lista di James comincia a variare dal solito latte e bottiglia di alcolico. C'è anche da dire che l'uomo sembra solo scegliere cose a caso dagli scaffali mentre segue Q nel suo percorso, come se volesse perdere più tempo per parlare con lui. Ne sarebbe quasi commosso, se non fosse un'idea semplicemente ridicola dettata quasi sicuramente dalla sua fantasia. 

Alec ghigna apertamente ogni volta che si dirigono alla cassa assieme, e generalmente questo fa in modo che James faccia commenti acidi ai quali il cassiere risponde a tono. È così che Q viene a sapere che i due si sono conosciuti da ragazzi quando hanno servito insieme nell'esercito. Nessuno dei due ha perso il fisico, se deve essere sincero con se stesso.

Viene fuori che James fa effettivamente palestra, e Q non ne è assolutamente sorpreso. Ha un paio d'occhi e degli occhiali che lo aiutano ad apprezzare quello che viene fasciato da camicie bianche e giacche grigie, occasionalmente dei jeans al posto dei pantaloni da completo. Niente male davvero, dieci su dieci, cinque stelle di recensione.

 

* * *

 

James sorride sempre di più, Q sorride a sua volta ed è sorpreso quando si rende conto che è sincero. Non è il solito sorriso tirato di cortesia che ha praticato così tanto e così bene negli anni passati. Q sorride perché parlare con James è interessante, nonostante le loro differenze. È un buon ascoltatore, interviene con commenti intelligenti, pone le giuste domande e anche le conversazioni più banali diventano stimolanti. È rinfrescante.

Adesso Q non vede l'ora che sia il momento della settimana in cui deve andare a fare la spesa. Turing e Millicent sono entusiasti dalla quantità di scatolette di cibo per gatti che si stanno accumulando nella credenza, e hanno limitato gli attentati notturni al minimo, quindi Q ritiene che sia una vittoria per ambo le parti.

 

* * *

 

Certe volte James lo accompagna nella sua camminata verso casa, portando le buste della spesa di entrambi. All'inizio Q ne era rimasto indispettito, ma poi aveva capito che James non lo fa perché non lo ritiene in grado di trasportare delle buste pesanti, ma perché gli fa piacere. Come un  _ dannatissimo gentiluomo. _

 

* * *

 

Fa freddo e nevica quella sera e Q tenta disperatamente di far tornare un po' di calore nelle sue dita ghiacciate infilate nella tasca del cappotto. La sciarpa tirata fino al naso gli evita di respirare aria gelida e il cappello di lana calato in testa comincia ad inumidirsi per la neve che ci si posa sopra. Camminando al suo fianco James è insolitamente quieto, visibilmente perso nei suoi stessi pensieri, trasportando tre buste della spesa piene. Q si chiede come possa sembrare quasi indifferente all'aria fredda e ai fiocchi di neve che si sciolgono a contatto col suo viso. La teoria che in realtà sia un alieno si regge ancora in piedi.

“Tutto bene?” non riesce a trattenersi dal chiedere, perché non è davvero da lui essere così silenzioso, così distante; il suo sguardo è duro e perso nel nulla davanti a sé, e Q ha paura che un passo falso adesso condurrà a far tornare quell'odioso sorrisetto sulle labbra dell'uomo. Sono passati mesi dall'ultima volta che lo ha visto.

James si riscuote dai suoi pensieri, posa gli occhi su di lui e sorride appena. Q si sente quasi trafitto da quello sguardo di ghiaccio e per un attimo smette di respirare. È come se qualcosa di liquido e caldo si facesse strada nel suo petto. 

“Tutto bene” dice James, continuando a guardarlo “Sto solo pensando a certe cose”. Q annuisce ma non sa se indagare oltre. Cosa si fa in questi casi? Si insiste per farsi dire a cosa l'altro sta pensando? O è meglio lasciare stare? 

Dibatte con sé stesso fino a che non si ritrovano davanti al portone del suo palazzo e James gli allunga due delle pesanti buste di plastica. Q le prende e fa per ritirarsi quando una mano di James si chiude attorno al suo polso, delicata ma con fermezza, bloccandolo sul posto e tirandolo appena a sé.

“Q, io...”

Q si lascia sfuggire un lieve verso di sorpresa e ringrazia la sciarpa che gli sta coprendo il viso, nascondendo in parte il rossore diffuso sulle sue guance. Lo sguardo di James ancora non lo abbandona e lui si sente scrutato fin dentro l'anima, nel profondo, aperto ed esposto per James, al suo giudizio.

Con l'altra mano James abbassa la sua sciarpa e all'improvviso Q sente le labbra fredde dell'uomo sulle proprie. È un bacio casto, delicato e dolce come il miele dentro la prima tazza di tè del mattino, lento in contrapposizione al battito impazzito del proprio cuore che Q sente nelle orecchie. Quando una mano gelida scivola sul suo viso e sul suo collo, facendolo rabbrividire completamente, schiude le labbra in un sospiro e in un attimo il bacio si approfondisce, le lingue si intrecciano, calde e bagnate e le loro bocche si scambiano respiri e calore. 

Quando Q gli morde il labbro, James sussulta lievemente e si stacca da lui, mano ancora sul suo viso, per guardarlo con occhi blu caldi come il fuoco, bocca ancora semiaperta per riprendere fiato e labbra rosse. Torna a posargli un bacio sulle labbra. “Devo andare” sussurra accarezzandogli il viso con il pollice. Un altro bacio. “Buonanotte, Q.” 

Ancora un bacio e James scivola via, allontanandosi nella neve che cade e soffoca i vari rumori, lasciando solo un silenzio soffice e irreale in cui Q non può sentire altro se non il proprio respiro.

“Buonanotte, James”.

 

* * *

 

Dopo quella sera James sparisce per tre settimane.

Non risponde ai messaggi né alle chiamate, non lo incontra al minimarket, anche quando inizia ad andarci praticamente tutte le sere per cercare di incontrarlo.

“Non è qui sai” esordisce una sera Alec, appena Q mette piede nel negozio “È partito”. 

Partito. Così, come la cosa più semplice del mondo. 

“Dove?” chiede, e riceve una scrollata di spalle come risposta.

“Tornerà?” un cenno del capo.

“Quando?” un'altra alzata di spalle. Q si chiede come faccia ad esserne certo, ad essere sicuro che James tornerà, che non è partito per sempre verso una destinazione ignota. Si chiede come faccia ad essere così tranquillo.

“È sempre tornato, ogni altra volta” Alec annuisce convinto “Tornerà anche questa volta”.

 

* * *

 

Viene fuori che Alec aveva ragione e una sera Q torna a casa con un sacchetto della spesa in una mano e le chiavi di ingresso nell'altra, solo per trovare James davanti al portone. Il tempo si ferma e Q con lui. La pelle di James è appena un po' abbronzata, ma ha un'aria distrutta. La cravatta allentata attorno al collo della camicia stropicciata, il cappotto non finito di allacciare. La sua bocca è una linea tesa così come le sue spalle, la fronte corrugata e gli occhi. Quegli occhi blu, freddi come neve e che possono bruciare come un incendio. Disperati è l'aggettivo che ricordano a Q.

_ Occhi così chissà che hanno visto _ .

Si perdono l'uno nell'altro, nessuno dei due osa muovere un muscolo o pronunciare una parola, troppo impegnati a bilanciare un fragile equilibrio che rischia di spezzarsi al minimo sussulto. C'è così tanto da chiarire fra loro. Chi sono per davvero, che cosa vogliono l'un dall'altro, perché è sparito senza lasciare traccia, perché quel bacio, che  _ cos'era _ ?  _ Cosa sono loro _ ? 

Tante domande che meritano una risposta, risposta che potrebbe formare un punto fisso dal quale partire per ritrovarsi a vicenda.

E Q è quasi tentato di lasciar pendere quelle domande, di ignorarle, di ignorare James, fare finta di non averlo mai incontrato, fare finta di poter tornare a come era la sua vita  _ prima _ .

Gli occhi di James si fanno ancora più tristi, come se riuscisse a sentire i pensieri di Q. Fa per parlare, ma Q solleva la mano col mazzo di chiavi per fermarlo prima che ci riesca. In questo momento non vuole sentire scuse che spezzerebbero l'equilibrio. Vuole rimanere in quel momento di stasi, al sicuro da quello che potrebbe succedere.

Ma la stasi deve finire e James ha occhi così  _ disperati _ . Q lo oltrepassa ed apre il portone di ingresso. “Vuoi un tè?” chiede senza girarsi “Ti presento i miei gatti”.

Senza aspettare risposta si incammina su per le scale, aspettando di sentire il rumore del portone richiudersi, aspettando solo il silenzio.

Il portone si chiude, un rumore di passi lo segue e Q sorride.

Hanno così tanto da chiarire fra loro, ma presentarlo ai suoi gatti sembra un buon punto dal quale partire.

 


End file.
